


silky smooth

by Anonymous



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Established Relationship, M/M, Shaving, Swimmer Eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Eddie shaves his legs for swimming. Richie likes it moderately to very.





	silky smooth

**Author's Note:**

> i literally went into a trance and wrote this in one sitting so i apologize for any errors and just for it in general
> 
> i have not written fic in a hot minute but i am so obsessed with these two and i could not get this idea out of my head so, here we go! this is mostly based on the 2017/19 movie versions of the characters and also on the truly ridiculous amount of fic i've read in the past month.
> 
> keepin this anonymous for now bc this is just not the type of thing i usually write lol

Eddie Kaspbrak joined the swim team during his junior year, much to the chagrin of his mother. The water in those pools is filthy, she’d complained, it’s like sharing bath water with strangers. The chlorine will dry your skin out, she’d warned, as if Eddie doesn’t moisturize twice a day at least.

Eddie had also started dating Richie Tozier during his junior year, and his mother had hated that even more. They’d tried to keep it a secret at first, knowing Sonia would freak out at the idea of her precious baby boy swapping spit with that filthy Tozier kid. They’d successfully hidden the truth from her for a few weeks until one day they’d forgotten to lock Eddie’s bedroom door and Sonia, to whom knocking was a foreign concept, barged in to find Eddie in Richie’s lap and Richie with his tongue halfway down Eddie’s throat.

After that, a series of new rules regarding Richie Tozier were put into place in the Kaspbrak household. At first, she had wanted to forbid Eddie from seeing Richie at all, but Eddie had stood his ground, refusing to let her take this from him.

Instead, Richie was only allowed over during daylight hours. They were forbidden to close the door when they were in Eddie’s room together, and absolutely, under no circumstances, was Richie allowed to stay the night.

So, almost every night at eleven o’clock sharp, Richie would stand underneath Eddie’s window throwing pebbles until Eddie would open the window to let Richie climb through.

Tonight, Richie was lounging on Eddie’s bed, flipping idly through a comic book while Eddie showered. Eddie always showered at night, refusing to climb into his clean sheets with the filth of the day still clinging to his skin. Eddie also took the longest shower of any human Richie had ever met, carefully performing his 24-step routine that involved exfoliating every square inch of his body.

Richie didn’t really mind, though, especially since he got to see Eddie _after _he showered, his hair dripping and his skin flushed bright pink from the scalding water.

Eddie stepped out of the bathroom and Richie glanced up at him with a grin. He was wearing a threadbare pair of cotton shorts and a black T-shirt that Richie vaguely remembered owning once. Eddie had gotten into the habit of stealing Richie’s clothes. Richie didn’t really mind; they looked better on Eddie, anyway.

“Hey, have you done that paper for English yet?” Eddie asked, rubbing at his wet hair with a towel.

“When’s it due?” Richie asked, setting the comic book down on Eddie’s nightstand.

“Two days.”

“Ask me in a day and a half.”

Eddie rolled his eyes but smiled softly. He knew Richie didn’t have to try in school, that it just came to him naturally. Richie procrastinated but always got his shit done. He was the opposite of Eddie, who did things as soon as they were assigned, mostly to avoid the anxiety of not having them done.

Richie made a grabby motion with his hands. “C’mere. I need some Spaghetti time.”

“Don’t call me that,” Eddie huffed, but went, because he’s never been able to tell Richie no.

Richie pulled back the blankets for Eddie to climb under, and he did, scooting close to Richie and resting his head on his boyfriend’s chest, Richie pressing a soft kiss to Eddie’s temple. Sometimes they fooled around during their secret sleepovers, but most of the time they just cuddled and talked until they fell asleep. Eddie had always been a fitful sleeper, too keyed up and too many things on his mind. Having Richie there helped, though. Richie was a solid, steady presence, and listening to Richie’s breathing was a better sleep aid than any of the supplements his mother had tried to put him on.

Richie tangled their bare legs together under the sheets. Richie had always loved Eddie’s legs, loved the way they looked in those tiny little shorts he paraded around in. And they were soft. And smooth. Like, really smooth.

Like, _really _fucking smooth.

Richie frowned, and he pulled back the blankets that covered the two of them to investigate, causing Eddie to shiver.

“Why’d you do that?” Eddie complained.

Richie was still frowning. “Eds, did you _shave your legs_?”

Eddie blushed slightly, because Eddie blushes at everything, and shrugged.

“Yeah. My swim coach says it makes you faster. More, um, aerodynamic, or something.” He squirmed against Richie, looking uncomfortable. “Can you put the blankets back on?”

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” Richie said, looking a bit distracted. “Can’t have my Spaghetti catching cold.”

Eddie smacked at Richie’s chest, only to nuzzle back into it a moment later.

That night, it was Richie who had trouble sleeping.

\---

Eddie’s a good swimmer, lithe and graceful in the water. The Losers try to come to his meets as often as they can, but Richie never misses one. Like he’d ever miss an opportunity to see Eddie dripping wet in his tiny swim trunks.

Today, Richie is sitting on the bleachers in the huge echoing room that houses the indoor pool with Bill and Bev. The others couldn’t make it, or simply had better things to do with their Saturday afternoon than go to a four-hour swim meet, no offense, Eddie.

Eddie wins his race and Richie cheers the loudest of anybody, waddling like an overzealous penguin across the wet floor to avoid slipping. He presses Eddie to his chest in a hug, not caring that it’s getting him wet.

Eddie grins and pushes Richie away, stepping back to accept a pat on the back from Bill and a half-hug from Bev. Richie took the opportunity to admire just how good Eddie looked because, hey, it’s his _boyfriend_, he’s _allowed _to stare. Truth be told, he had been staring a lot more than usual lately, and usually at one place in particular.

Eddie’s smooth fucking legs.

It’s then that Eddie catches Richie staring. He gives him a puzzled look but doesn’t say anything else about it.

\---

It’d be one thing if Richie had to endure the torture of Eddie’s gorgeous legs during his swim meet. But Eddie has always had a penchant for wearing those tiny shorts, and he doesn’t stop now that he’s started shaving his legs.

In fact, Richie thinks he’s started wearing shorts more often. And Richie cannot stop fucking staring.

It’s kind of embarrassing. He feels like he’s in one of those old cartoons, his tongue rolling five feet out of his mouth and hearts in his eyes, _golly, would you look at those gams_, like Eddie is some sort of old-timey pinup model.

He’d heard his friends talk about girls’ legs before. He’d never really understood it, even putting the “girl” part aside. He’d always known that Eddie had nice legs, sure. But Richie usually preferred looking at Eddie’s ass.

They both knew that shaving his legs made Eddie look more feminine. He’d been teased as much about it by the other Losers. But Richie knew that wasn’t why he was so obsessed with Eddie’s perfect fucking dolphin legs. He didn’t like girls. And even though Eddie was the smaller one, and Richie had to lean down to kiss Eddie at his locker between classes, they were both clear that neither of them was the “girl” in their relationship.

Girls were fragile, Richie thought. You had to be careful with them, make sure not to push too hard or they could break. With Eddie, Richie could push as hard as he wanted, and Eddie would push right back. It was one of the reasons that he loved him.

It was a hot Sunday in May that Eddie finally confronted Richie about his fixation. Eddie’s mother was out running her errands and wouldn’t be back for another hour at least, so they were making out on Eddie’s bed, door wide open just as a sort of fuck-you to her.

Richie was running his hands down Eddie’s thighs maybe a bit more than necessarily normal. He just liked the feeling of Eddie’s skin, how perfectly smooth his bare legs were. Eddie pulled back from the kiss, panting, causing Richie to whine. He kept his hands on Eddie’s thighs.

“Okay, what is your deal with my legs?” Eddie asked bluntly, looking at Richie through narrowed eyes.

Richie blinked dumbly. “Uh, what?”

Eddie rolled his eyes. “You’ve been, like, obsessed with them. You keep staring at them and shit. Don’t think I haven’t noticed,” he said before Richie could interrupt.

“Oh, um.” Richie rubbed at the back of his neck with his right hand, keeping the left firmly planted on Eddie’s thigh. “I just really like them, I guess. I mean, I always have. But, uh. You started shaving them. For swimming. And I really like it.”

Eddie was grinning now. “You mean to tell me I’ve got Richie Tozier all hot and bothered over my _hairless legs_?”

Richie groaned, banging his head back against the headboard.

“You just look really good in shorts, okay,” Richie muttered. “And I like, um. Touching them. They’re smooth. It’s nice.”

Eddie’s smile was huge, and Richie could feel that he was still smiling when he bent down from where he was seated on Richie’s lap to kiss him.

“And to think I was going to stop shaving them once swim season was over,” Eddie mused. “Guess I’ll have to stick with it. We are getting into prime shorts-wearing weather.”

“You’re going to try to kill me,” Richie groaned. But he knew that he didn’t really mind.


End file.
